episkeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippa Carter
Pippa Iris Carter was born May 25, 1950 to Nathaniel and Anna Carter. She is a muggleborn witch. She was sorted into Hufflepuff house. After graduation, Pippa joined the Daily Prophet internship program and worked her way through the ranks to become an investigative journalist. Early in 1979, she switched to writing Quidditch articles. Pippa is written by Krissy. History Childhood Pippa Iris Carter was born May 25, 1950 to Nathaniel and Anna Carter in London, England. She has one older brother, Sebastian Carter. All three of her family members are muggles. The family lived in a house in Mitcham, which her parents still inhabit. in her childhood, Pippa enjoyed reading. She and her brother generally got along. However, some strange occurrences dotted the first eleven years of her life, ranging from a book falling off a table when her brother frightened her or a teacup flying off the shelf during a thunderstorm. Hogwarts On her eleventh birthday, Professor Minerva McGonagall visited the Carter household to hand deliver Pippa's Hogwarts letter. After she levitated a teacup from the living room to the kitchen sink, Nathaniel and Anna agreed that Pippa could attend Hogwarts. At Ollivander's, she received a twelve and a quarter inch pear wand with a unicorn hair core. After boarding the Hogwarts Express for her first year, Pippa met Gavriel Diggory, Isabelle Diggory, and Gawaine McTavish (who stole her chocolate frog). She was sorted into Hufflepuff house, joining her new friends. Pippa became best friends with Bridget Brocklehurst after hiding from a flying lesson given by Gavriel. During her Hogwarts years, her friendships with the muggle children back home deteriorated. By the end of her second year, the local children teased and mocked her, taking her books. This, however, improved her relationship with her brother, which had suffered since her first year. Though her only friends were now other Hogwarts students, Pippa regained a relationship with her brother after he defended her from the local children. Pippa's first four years at Hogwarts were dotted with mischief and detention, thanks to Gawaine. After he graduated, Pippa never received a detention again. Post-Graduation & The Daily Prophet After graduating, Pippa received acceptance to the Daily Prophet's internship program. Over the years, Pippa worked her way up through the ranks until she was an investigative reporter. However, with the events in the war growing over the last year, Pippa made the decision to switch to a different area of the paper in an effort to protect her safety and life. Her mentor and now editor-in-chief Jameson Morgan moved her to the Quidditch beat. Pippa received the muggleborn brand in June 1979 after the Ministry's referendum was released. Relationships Puff Family Shortly after boarding the Hogwarts Express, Pippa made friends with Gavriel Diggory, Isabelle Diggory, and Gawaine McTavish. This, along with her friendship with Bridget Brocklehurst and her siblings, led to the unofficial creation of the Hufflepuff (Puff) Family, as they were all in the Hufflepuff house. The group includes Gavriel, Isabelle, Gawaine, Bridget, Ethan Brocklehurst, Florean Fortescue, and later a few others, including significant others (no matter their house). With the exception of Ethan, the Puff Family routinely landed in detention, usually due to Gawaine's meddling. The group still remains close years after graduation and each routinely sees various members of the so-called "family." The Puff Family's relationship is marked by much teasing and ribbing, but a genuine deep care and concern for one another. Rory MacDonald Pippa met Rory MacDonald when she was twenty-three. Nineteen at the time, he claimed to be twenty-six in order to gain Pippa's interest. The two had a brief relationship before his age came into question. Unable to accept that he lied, Pippa ended their relationship. However, the pair have been known, over the years, to have temporary trysts. Benedict Parkinson Pippa met Benedict Parkinson in June 1979. He kept Flourish & Blott's open late for her when she came in to purchase parchment and ink. The two were accosted by the Puff Family at the Diagon Alley Fete of July 1979. Daily Prophet Staff Pippa joined the Daily Prophet staff in 1961 after her graduation from Hogwarts. Pippa has formed many friendships with various coworkers. Jameson Morgan has acted as her mentor for many years. The only negative relationship Pippa has on staff is with Karen from layout, as do many of the other writers on staff. Aurelius Nott Pippa and Aurelius Nott have had minimal interactions over the year, primarily consisting of her time as an investigative reporter digging for information at the Ministry for Magic. His penchant for providing more information to writers of purer blood status and less to muggleborns hit a chord with Pippa. She has zero desire to interact with him again. Personality Pippa is generally a very pleasant and happy person. Her house placement suited her well, as Pippa is incredibly loyal to her friends and those who go out of their way to help her (or help her at all). She is a hard worker who believes in fairness to all. Pippa is tolerant of those who will tolerate her, and her circle of friends is vast in differences as a result. She is very persistant in pursuing leads in a story and is dedicated to meeting her deadlines and maintaining positive relations with her coworkers. Pippa is generally very open to relationships, be they one night stands or something more permanent. She is of the opinion that one should not live life with regrets. However, the war has taken a bit of a toll on Pippa. Once unashamed of her lineage, Pippa is no longer forthcoming about her blood status; she tries her best to hide her muggleborn brand, even letting coworker Dominic Stretton draw over it. She has also switched sections at the Daily Prophet in order to minimize her exposure. She has become wary of those who were not in her circle of friends previously, as she cannot predict their loyalties. Pippa also has newfound concerns that she will wind up alone, unwanted by others due to her blood status. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Muggleborn Category:Hufflepuff Category:Press